La batalla decisiva
by Azure Flame Mirime
Summary: Ash, Misty y Tracey se ven envueltos en un pequeño problemilla...


Hola...este es el primer fanfic que publico aca, y espero que no sea el ultimo...  
Ninguno de los personajes de Pokemon y Digimon son mios, son propiedad de satoshi Tajiri y de Akiyoshi Hongo  
Por favor R&R  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La Batalla Decisiva, Pokemon V/S Digimon  
Por Mirime Sketchit  
  
Tras quedar entre los mejores dieciséis entrenadores en la Indigo League, Ash Ketchum viaja con sus amigos Misty y Tracey por las Orange Islands reuniendo las medallas de los gimnasios de la Orange League.   
Llevaban más o menos seis meses atravesando las cálidas aguas de archipiélago sobre el lomo de Lapras.   
[Ash] No sé Uds., pero estoy cansado de ver solo el mar y el cielo.   
[Tracey] Sí, es verdad. Ya llevamos más de dos días si ver ni una sola isla.   
[Pikachu] Pika... chu   
[Misty] Pobre Pikachu se ve muy fatigado.   
[Tracey] Si Pikachu esta mal, imagínate como estará Lapras con nosotros tres subidos en él.   
[Ash] Tienes razón, Tracey.   
[Lapras] uiiiiiiiii...   
[Ash] ¿Qué pasa Lapras?.   
[Misty] Oh, miren una isla... POR FIN.   
[Ash] Muy bien, Lapras... dirígete a esa isla   
El Pokémon obedeció a su entrenador.   
Una vez en la isla, fueron directamente al Pokémon Center más cercano.   
[Joy] Bienvenidos al P.C. de la Isla Deathless. ¿Qué se les ofrece?   
[Ash] Desearía que revitalices a mis Pokémon.   
[Joy] Esta bien, pasen a la sala de espera.   
[Ash] Gracias.   
Ash se dirige a los teléfonos de centro para hablar con el Prof. Oak(por cobrar), Misty estaba sentada en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera y Tracey fue a unas maquinas para comprar algo de beber.   
En ese momento Tracey choca con una muchacha que tenía un Spearow en sus brazos.   
[Muchacha] Lo siento, de verdad...¿Tracey? ¿Eres tú?   
[Tracey] ¡¡¡¡Tiare!!!!! Que gusto es volver a verte.   
[Tiare] Sí, ya iba tiempo que no nos veíamos.   
[Tracey] Tienes razón. No recuerdo que hayas capturado un Spearow.   
[Tiare] No lo he capturado, lo encontré herido cerca de mi casa.   
[Tracey] Será mejor que te acompañe a dejarle el Pokémon a Joy   
Al entregarle a Joy el Spearow, Tracey y Tiare van a sentarse donde estaba Misty.   
[Misty] Tracey, ya era hora que volvieras... ¿Quién es ella?   
[Tracey] Misty te presento a una amiga, Tiare   
[Misty] gusto en conocerte   
[Tiare] Igualmente, Misty   
[Misty] será mejor que le avise a Ash que se apure con su llamada telefónica   
[Tiare] parece que escuche mal, pero juraría que Misty dijo Ash   
[Tracey] no te has equivocado, Ash es ese muchacho que esta hablando por teléfono   
[Tiare] no lo puedo creer (gritando) Ash Ketchum, que sorpresa volver a verte.   
[Ash colgando el teléfono] Tiare, vaya prima hace tiempo que no pasas a vernos a Pallet Town.   
[Tiare] No he tenido mucho tiempo disponible últimamente.   
[Tracey] Un momento, ¿eres prima de Ash?   
[Tiare] Sí, y no deberías sorprendente... tenemos los mismos apellidos.   
[Tracey] Es verdad... pero...   
[Tiare] Ya olvídalo, Tracey. Por que no van a mi casa a descansar   
[Ash] ¿En serio?   
[Tiare] por supuesto.   
[Joy] Ash, Tiare, sus Pokémon ya están revitalizados.   
[Ash, Tiare] Gracias.   
Camino a casa de Tiare, se encuentran con un entrenador Pokémon.   
[Entrenador] Tiare, nuestros Pokémon fueron atacados por unos muchachos con una especie de monstruos.   
[Todos] ¿Monstruos?   
[Pikachu] ¿Pikaaaa?   
[Tiare para si] Cielos ya es el cuarto caso a lo que va esta semana.   
Al llegar a la casa de Tiare, les explica a sus amigos lo ocurrido.   
[Tracey] Quisiera saber que tipo de monstruos son los que atacan a los Pokémon.   
[Tiare] A mi no me mires, llevo varias semanas investigando y nada... aunque sé que estos SERES suelen hacer sus ataques por la noche.   
[Ash] Podríamos vigilar hoy, al anochecer.   
[Misty] Sí, eso suena genial.   
[Pikachu] Pikachu!!!   
[Tiare] En ese caso, será mejor que preparemos a nuestros Pokémon más fuertes. Sospecho que nada bueno veremos esta noche...   
Todos se preparaban para la noche en la cual descubrirían al culpable de las muertes de muchos Pokémon.   
También debían descansar los entrenadores. Tiare les habilito un cuarto de la casa para que durmieran un poco.   
Ya de noche, Tiare salió al patio de la casa que era un centro de investigación. Tracey la siguió y la encontró sentada a los pies de un árbol.   
[Tracey] ¿Qué te ocurre, Tiare?, Te veo preocupada.   
[Tiare, sin levantar la mirada] nada, no me pasa nada.   
[Tracey, sentándose a su lado] No me digas mentiras, nunca te resultan conmigo.   
[Tiare con una pequeña sonrisa] No sé para que me empeño, siempre me descubres.   
[Tracey] será porque te conozco mucho.   
[Tiare] quizás...   
En ese momento, Tiare se apoya en el hombro de Tracey y él la abraza. Ambos de quedan en esa posición durante bastante tiempo... hasta que se sintió un ruido   
[Tiare] ¿qué fue eso?   
[Tracey] No lo sé, pero tampoco me gustaría averiguarlo. Vamos a despertar a Misty y a Ash.   
En eso se siente una voz...   
[Voz] esperen un momento. Ustedes dos no se irán hasta que nos hayan vencido.   
[Tiare] ¿Quién esta ahí?   
Aparecen ocho niños con sus respectivos monstruos   
[Tai] eso a ustedes no les entromete.   
[Sora] será mejor que se vayan preparando para la batalla.   
[Matt] la cual perderán.   
En eso aparecen Ash y Misty   
[Ash corriendo hacia ellos] eso si yo lo permito.   
[Pikachu] Pi Pi ka   
[Izzi] por lo que puedo observar la cantidad de enemigos va en aumento.   
[Joe] pero no lograran vencernos.   
[Misty] eso es lo que creen, vengaremos a todos los Pokémon que asesinaron e hirieron.   
[Mimi] ¿podrán ganar a nuestros Digimon con sus estúpidas mascotas?   
[Tiare] será mejor que no nos provoquen... Magmar... ve... utiliza tu lanza llamas.   
Antes que el Magmar se preparara para atacar con su poderoso lanzallamas, apareció un pequeño dinosaurio, que siguiendo las ordenes de Tai, se prepara para la batalla.   
[Tai] Agumon, prepárate para Digi-evolucionar a Greymon.   
El Digimon obedeció y de transformo en un T-rex con una especie de casco.   
[Tai] Greymon, atácalo con tu Megaflama.   
[Tracey] cielos esto no me gusta nada.   
[Ash] ¿cómo es posible que algo tan pequeño se haya transformado es algo tan grande y fuerte?   
[Pikachu] Pi...ka...chu   
[Misty] Pues, no lo sé, pero por lo visto nos costara mucho poder vencerlos.   
El Greymon utilizo su técnica especial y detuvo el lanzallamas de Magmar, dejando muchas heridas en su cuerpo.   
[Tiare] Magmar, regresa......... Son unos malditos   
[T.K] no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros...   
[Kari] pero para que vean que somos considerados les daremos tres días para que junten a más personas y cures a ese estúpido Pokémon.   
Al decir esto una niebla cubrió a esos niños y desaparecieron.   
[Tracey] ¿Quiénes eran estos desgraciados?   
[Tiare] no lo sé, nunca los había visto por aquí... un momento, dijeron Digimon, verdad.   
[Ash] eso fue lo que yo escuche.   
[ Misty, acercándose al oído de Tiare] Quisiera saber que era lo que estaban haciendo tú y Tracey aquí afuera mientras nosotros dormíamos   
[Tiare, sonrojándose] Eh... Será mejor que entremos a la casa, necesito dejar a Magmar en una cámara para que se recupere   
Ya en la casa, Tiare busca unos libros sobre las leyendas que envuelven los misterios del origen de los Pokémon.   
[Ash] ¿Qué estas buscando?   
[Tiare] estoy segura de haber escuchado el nombre Digimon, pero no recuerdo en donde.   
[Tracey] a mí también me suena familiar   
[Tiare, algo preocupada] ¿recuerdas donde lo escuchaste?   
[Tracey] pues, no me acuerdo...   
[Ash] ¿Y por que no le preguntan al Prof. Oak?. Él debe saberlo...   
[Tracey] Si, es una buena idea ¿ tú que piensas, Tiare?   
[Tiare distraída] ¿qué?... Pues, podría ser... no sé.   
[Misty] ¿estas preocupada por tu Magmar?, Cálmate no sufrió muchos daños graves.   
[Tiare] Sí, es verdad. Entonces le preguntaremos al Prof. Oak sobre el asunto.   
Se acercaron todos al teléfono y hablaron con el profesor.   
[Ash] Prof. ¿podría decirnos algo de los Digimon y de unos niños que los acompañan?   
[Oak] No sé mucho de ellos, aunque se cuenta que los Digimon fueron creados por Akiyoshi Hongo, un accidente de computadoras, según tengo entendido.   
[Misty] Pero, ¿por qué esos niños odian a los Pokémon?   
[Oak] pues, esos niños fueron elegidos para vengar a los primeros Digimon que los desterraron a una dimensión cibernética.   
[Tracey] ¿No habrá forma de vencerlos?   
[Oak] no lo creo, a menos que se usen Pokémon poderosos que puedan aumentar su fuerza hasta sobrepasar a los Digimon en poder. Ah casi lo olvido, Gary esta en camino a tu casa, le entregué unas fotos que tomaron unas personas de Pokémon desconocidos.   
[Ash] y...¿Hace cuanto tiempo partió de Pallet Town?   
[Oak] Pues no lo recuerdo bien, creo que llegara mañana según lo que me dijo.   
[Tiare] Esa si es una buena noticia, Gary nos puede ayudar con el problema que tenemos.   
[Oak] será mejor que avisen como les ha ido con mi nieto.   
[Tiare] no se preocupe Prof. Adiós.   
Al terminar de hablar con el Profesor todos empezaron a planear lo que harían para detener a los niños elegidos junto con sus demoniacos acompañantes.   
[Ash] será mejor que pensemos lo que haremos mañana si no llega Gary.   
[Misty, bostezando] No se me ocurre nada. Pero si dormimos un poco estaremos bien para mañana.   
[Pikachu, durmiendo en el suelo] pi.......ka.........chu....   
[Ash] Tienes razón, Misty. Será mejor que descansemos un poco o...   
[Tiare] no tendríamos fuerzas para pelear.   
[Ash] Siempre quitándome las palabras de la boca, Tiare.   
Al día siguiente (muy temprano por cierto), llega el tan esperado Gary Oak a la casa de Tiare. Como estaban todos muy cansados no oyeron el timbre, solo Pikachu que se despertó de sobresalto.   
[Pikachu al lado de Ash] pikapi...   
[Ash musitando] Mamá, déjame dormir solo cinco minutos más...   
[Pikachu, tratando de despertar a Tracey] Pika... pipipi   
Pero nada, ninguno de los dos despertaba. Pikachu se asomo a la pieza en donde estaban durmiendo Misty y Tiare...   
[Pikachu a Misty] Pikaaaaaa.....   
[Misty aún "durmiendo"] Pikachu, ¿qué quieres? ¿No ves que es muy temprano todavía?   
[Tiare, despertándose por la cantidad de ruido de la pieza] Misty, ¿No te importaría hablar un poco mas despacio?   
[Misty] lo siento, Tiare, pero Pikachu ha estado...   
En eso suena el timbre nuevamente   
[Tiare] creo que Pikachu nos quería decir que estaba sonando el timbre.   
[Pikachu, muy alegre] PI PIKACHU   
[Misty] ¿ No será Gary el que esta tocando el timbre?   
[Tiare] No lo sé. Misty ve a despertar a los muchachos... Yo iré a ver quien es.   
Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Gary   
[Gary] vaya, ya era hora de que abrieras.   
[Tiare] lo siento Gary, pero no sentíamos el timbre, Pikachu fue el único que lo sintió. Pero pasa no te vas a quedar allí toda la mañana   
[Gary] Pues.....   
Simultáneamente...   
Misty y Tracey trataban de despertar a Ash (suena algo imposible, ¿no?)   
[Tracey] Vamos, Ash, levántate. Gary ya llego   
[Misty gritando en el oído de Ash] oye Ash, DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ.   
[Tracey] es inútil no despierta con nada   
[Misty] a menos que...   
[Pikachu haciendo un attack trueno] PIKA........CHUUUUUUUU-   
[Ash despertando con la electricidad] Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pi-ka-chu- ya- bas-ta, es-toy- des-pier-to   
[Pikachu] Pikapi   
[Tiare] será mejor que se apresuren, Gary esta en la sala   
Estando todos en la sala...   
[Gary] será mejor que me expliques eso de los Digimon   
[Ash] ¿cómo lo supiste?   
[Gary] fácil, mi abuelo me lo dijo   
[Tiare] veras Gary, los Digimon son muy parecidos a los Pokémon tanto en apariencia como en poder. La primera vez que se les vio fue hace ya una semana y ayer tuvimos nosotros el desagrado de verlos   
[Ash] nos dieron 3 días para que juntáramos a mas entrenadores y así poder pelear con ellos   
[Gary] ¿son tan poderosos?   
[Misty] Pues, sí, sus fuerzas superan a la de los Pokémon.   
[Tracey] y además, pueden cambiar su apariencia con mucha facilidad...   
[Tiare] es como una especie de evolución, solo que estos vuelven a su estado original   
[Gary, algo preocupado]... Esta bien les ayudare.   
[Tiare] No sabes la alegría que me das al decir esto   
[Ash] Espero que no te vayas arrepentir a ultima hora   
[Gary] No lo creo, no soy como tú, Ash   
[Ash furioso] retira lo dicho, Gary.   
[Tiare] No se pongan a pelear ahora, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.   
[Ash] Gary fue el que empezó   
[Misty] no seas tan inmaduro, Ash.   
[Ash, disgustado] no lo soy   
[Misty] si lo eres y lo sabes muy bien   
[Ash, agachado en un rincón] no soy un inmaduro   
[Pikachu consolando a Ash] Pikaaaa   
[Tiare] Misty, no era para tanto, tú sabes como se pone cuando le dicen que es un niño aún.   
[Gary] Pasando a otro tema... aquí están las fotos que te manda mi abuelo.   
[Tiare] gracias Gary, después las revisare.   
[Misty, mirando algo extrañada las fotos] Tiare, mira esta foto, se parece mucho a esos digimon.   
[Ash quitándole la foto a Misty] Si es verdad, Pero ¿Qué hace en Pallet Town?   
[Tiare] Gary ¿no sabes si durante la noche aparecían Pokémon heridos o muertos?   
[Gary] pues... si, solía ocurrir hace unas dos semanas atrás.   
[Ash] la cosa se esta poniendo peor a cada momento   
[Tracey] entonces no somos los únicos que los han visto.   
[Tiare] bueno, basta ya de palabrerías, y pensemos que haremos, no nos queda mucho tiempo.   
Avanzado el día, aún estaban pensando en lo que harían para detener a los Digimon, pero su meditación se vio interrumpida por la aparición de un monstruo en Isla Valencia. Lo mismo que estaba ocurriendo en Isla Deathless pasaba allá, al igual que en Pallet Town.   
[Ash] primero en Pallet Town, luego aquí, ahora en Isla Valencia. Mañana donde estarán.   
[Gary] Lo raro es que están atacando centros de investigaciones y no otro lugar.   
[Tiare] Tienes razón, algo están tramando esos niños   
Cada día que pasaba la cantidad de Pokémon muertos misteriosamente aumentaba en "todo el mundo".   
Y pasaron los tres días... horas antes de la batalla decisiva, todos se encontraban en el patio de la casa de Tiare   
[Ash, bostezando] no creen que se están demorando demasiado esos niños.   
[Misty] pues si, aún no aparecen.   
En eso aparece una espesa neblina que lo cubría todo y al desaparecer, sus enemigos ya habían llegado al campo de batalla   
[Gary] estos son los "niños elegidos".   
[Tiare] si, lo son.   
[Gary] pues... no se ven tan fuertes.   
[Ash] eso crees ahora, pero ya veras cuando empiece la pelea.   
[Pikachu] pi pi ka   
[Tai] es bueno saber que no son unos cobardes y que se han atrevido a pelear aún sabiendo que no tienen oportunidad contra nosotros.   
[Gary] será mejor que no hables de más porque te daremos una increíble paliza que jamas olvidaran   
[Matt] mira quien esta hablando de no presumir, no crees que estas exagerando un poco   
[Gary, sacando una Pokebola] Ya veremos quien es el que esta presumiendo... Nidoqueen..... utiliza tú Mega Puño   
[Matt] Ese Pokémon no le hará nada a Gabumon, una vez que haya Digi-evolucionado a Garurumon   
[Ash] Gary ten cuidado, quizás esos digimon no parecen fuertes y peligrosos, pero una vez que han "evolucionado" sus fuerzas aumentan en un cien por ciento.   
[Gary] No necesito que me digan que hacer   
[Ash] solo te estoy ayudando   
El Gabumon Digi-evoluciono a Garurumon y se dispuso atacar al Nidoqueen de Gary aunque el Pokémon resistió el ataque del Digimon   
[Tiare] Gary debe tener muy bien entrenado a ese Nidoqueen, el ataque del Garurumon no le hizo mucho daño   
[Misty] si la defensa del Nidoqueen es muy fuerte, los ataques deben ser muy poderosos   
[Tracey] entonces, podemos tener una oportunidad para poder vencerlos   
Volviendo a la pelea...   
[Matt] Garurumon, destroza a ese Nidoqueen   
[Gary] Nidoqueen, atácalo con tu cornada   
[Tai, gritándole a Matt] Ese Nidoqueen no es ordinario, apresúrate en matar al Pokémon y al chico   
[Matt] vamos Tai, no te preocupes, sabes que Garurumon aún tiene dos Digi-evoluciones y que con ellas es invencible   
[Tai] se me había olvidado las otras dos Digi-evoluciones de Garurumon   
[Sora] Tai, Izzi dice que ya termino de instalar en la dimensión el programa.   
[Tai, riendo] jajajajaja. Esos estúpidos no se imaginan que el programa puede unir al Pokémon y a su entrenador haciéndolos sufrir el mismo daño.   
Retornando a la batalla...   
[Matt] Garurumon usa tu aullido explosivo y liquida a ese Pokémon   
[Gary] Nidoqueen, usa tu embestida   
Pero el ataque de Garurumon fue más rápido que la tacleada de Nidoqueen, golpeando al Pokémon en un costado ocasionándole una hemorragia casi incurable. También Gary estaba sufriendo los mismos dolores de su Nidoqueen. Gary también estaba sangrando y demasiado pero él aguanta su dolor y siguió combatiendo.   
[Gary] Nidoqueen usa tu rayo de hielo y congela a Garurumon   
El Pokémon ya casi no tenía fuerzas para moverse pero al ver que su entrenador estaba tan débil como él, reunió fuerzas, quizás las únicas que le quedaban, para atacar o destruir al Digimon que tenían al frente.   
Después de las ordenes de Gary, el Pokémon sin ni siquiera poder levantarse observa al digimon mientras se congelaba con su ataque y así rendido cae al suelo sin fuerzas. Gary (en igual condición) saca la Pokebola de Nidoqueen   
[Gary, apenas manteniéndose en pie] Nidoqueen, hiciste lo que pudiste....bien hecho. Regresa a descansar.   
[Tiare] ¿Te ocurre algo, Gary?   
[Gary, con una sonrisa hipócrita] lo dices por la sangre, no me paso nada, fue solo un rasguño   
[Ash] por un insignificante rasguño es imposible que sangres de esa manera   
[Pikachu con cara de no entender nada de lo que esta ocurriendo] chuuuuuuu pi pi ka   
[Misty] Y ¿Cuándo te lastimaste, si ese Garurumon ni siquiera te rozo?   
[Tracey] Ahora que lo dices Misty, el Garurumon solo lastimo al Nidoqueen.   
[Tiare] algo debieron haber hecho esos malditos.   
Todos pensaban que habían vencido al primer de los digimon del equipo contrario, pero este se recupero como si nada la hubiera pasado y algo increíble paso ante las atónitas miradas de nuestros amigos... Garurumon Digi-evoluciono a Weregarurumon y se dispuso a atacar a sus enemigos.   
[Ash] la cosa se esta poniendo peor a cada momento. Creo que llego el momento de entrar en acción, Pikachu... yo te...   
[Gary] Yo te elijo, Arcanine.   
[Pikachu] ¿pikachu?   
[Matt] Eres muy testarudo, no te rendirás hasta que termines tirado en el suelo sin ni una gota de sangre.   
[Gary] eso a ti no te involucra   
[Ash] ¿qué estas haciendo, Gary? Estas muy lastimado, no puedes seguir peleando así   
[Gary] la batalla aún no ha terminado, lo anterior fue solo un calentamiento   
[Tiare] pero tu condición podría empeorar...   
[Gary] eso no me interesa, si aún puedo pelear lo haré hasta que ya no me queden fuerzas (sacando la Pokebola de Nidoqueen y entregándosela a Tiare) según tengo entendido, tienes una cámara para restaurar a los Pokémon, por favor llévate a Nidoqueen y cúralo. No quiero que siga sufriendo.   
[Tiare] que terco eres (tomando la Pokebola de Nidoqueen) cuídate quieres.   
[Gary] no te preocupes de mas   
Apartándose del campo de batalla Tiare llama a su primo   
[Tiare] Ash, tú sabes que no acostumbro a pedir favores, pero si notas que Gary no ha dejado de sangrar, por favor, Ash toma su lugar en la batalla.   
[Ash] lo intentare Tiare, aunque dudo que Gary acepte.   
[Tiare] pues yo también lo creo así.   
[Misty apareciendo detrás de Tiare] no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de Gary...   
[Pikachu] pi... pikachu.   
[Tracey] Misty tiene razón, ve a curar al Nidoqueen.   
[Tiare] Tracey...   
[Tracey] que quieres Tiare   
[Tiare] quisiera hablar contigo a solas, por favor   
[Misty empujando a Ash] Ash, porque mejor no vamos a ver a Gary   
[Ash] que ocurre, Misty no me empujes, quieres.   
[Tracey] ya estamos solos, que querías decirme   
[Tiare] sospecho que el problema que estamos teniendo es gracias a la computadora de uno de esos niños   
[Tracey] ahora que lo dices tienes razón, oí algo de un programa pero no entendí que quisieron decir con eso   
[Tiare] tenemos que trazar un plan para destruir es computadora.   
[Tracey] suena algo imposible no crees   
[Tiare] pues si, pero no tenemos otra alternativa.   
La interesante conversación se ve interrumpida por un estallido en el lugar de pelea   
[Tracey] Tiare, ve a dejar el Nidoqueen a la cámara. Yo iré a donde están Ash y Misty   
[Tiare] esta bien   
Una vez dejado el Nidoqueen en la cámara, Tiare se dirigió al campo de batalla, Ash ya estaba peleando y Gary estaba inconsciente, a Matt se le notaba preocupado porque su digimon estaba muy grave gracias a los certeros ataques del Arcanine de Gary.   
[Ash] ¿Cómo esta el Nidoqueen?   
[Tiare, con una gran desilusión en el rostro] esta muy mal, las heridas en su cuerpo son múltiples, dudo mucho que sobreviva. Y Gary, como esta.   
[Tracey] Esta igual que Nidoqueen, luchando por vivir   
Tiare se acerca a Gary y...   
[Tiare] dejo de sangrar.   
[Misty]no lo había notado.   
Retomando la pelea...   
[Ash, en pensamientos]debo pensar muy bien en que Pokémon usar.   
[Tiare] Ash no es conveniente que pelees solo, yo te ayudaré.   
[Ash] suena injusto, ¿no?   
[Tiare] eso lo sé pero también ellos han estado utilizando trampas para ganar.   
[Ash] en ese caso... Snorlax, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Lapras, Pikachu... a la carga.   
[Pikachu] Pika pikachuuuuu   
[Misty] yo también ayudare... Staryu, Goldeen, Poliwag... yo los elijo!!!   
En eso sale Psyduck.   
[Psyduck] Psy..... duck.   
[Misty golpeando al Pokémon] para que sales, si tú no peleas.   
[Psyduck con las manos en la cabeza] Psy??   
[Tracey] todo se lo toman a la ligera... Marill, Scyther, Venonat. Vayan!!!   
[Tiare] Charmeleon, Rapidash, Ninetales, Flareon, Magmar... ataquen.   
[Tai] ya veo, conque ese era su plan, pero aunque usen más Pokémon el resultado será el mismo   
[Sora] nosotros también utilizaremos a todos nuestros Digimon.   
Al ataque aparecen Metalgreymon(Tai), Garudamon (Sora), Magnangemon (T.K.), Zudomon (Joe), Angewomon (Kari), Weregarurumon (Matt), Megakabuterimon (Izzi) y Lilimon (Mimi). Todos los Digimon habían Digi-evolucionado y estaban en el nivel de perfección.   
La sangrienta batalla estaba por comenzar. Solo quedaría un equipo con sobrevivientes y otro deberá tener bajas de casi todo el equipo.   
[Ash dirigiéndose a sus camaradas] debemos planear bien lo que haremos para tratar de que no lastimen a nuestros Pokémon.   
[Misty] pues, será mejor que se te ocurra algo rápido porque Weregarurumon se dispone a atacar.   
[Tiare] si no te importa quisiera pelear yo primero, Ash.   
[Ash] tienes algún plan.   
[Tiare] no, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.   
Tiare decide usar a Rapidash para liquidar a Weregarurumon. Los contrincantes estaban apunto de empezar a pelear, pero aparece Jigglypuff.   
[Misty] ¿qué hace aquí Jigglypuff?.   
[Ash] se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.   
[Tiare] pues dila.   
[Ash] Jigglypuff puede cantar y dormir a los Digimon eso nos dará tiempo para pensar en algún plan.   
[Misty bromeando] Ash no estas enfermo, ¿tienes fiebre o algo así?   
[Ash irónicamente] ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso, Misty.   
[Tracey] y como lo haremos para no quedarnos dormidos.   
[Ash] no lo sé.   
[Tiare] yo me quedare distrayéndolos, ustedes podrían esconderse en algún lugar para que no escuchen la canción de Jigglypuff. Ash puedes usar a Charizard para salir de aquí rápido.   
[Ash] es una excelente idea   
[Tracey] suena algo arriesgado, pero creo que resultaría.   
De repente... se siente una voz detrás de ellos.   
[Voz] que es lo arriesgado.   
Todos dan la vuelta y se dan cuenta que era Gary.   
[Ash] que haces de pie.   
[Tiare] ¿te sientes bien?   
[Gary extrañado] claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?   
[Tiare] no recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido.   
[Gary] pues, no estoy seguro, lo único que recuerdo con claridad era que yo estaba peleando con Nidoqueen contra un Digimon, lo otro son imágenes borrosas.   
[Ash] lo bueno es que ya te has recuperado, aunque igual hay una incógnita ¿ cómo es posible que te recuperaras tan rápido?   
[Gary] y me lo preguntas a mí, quizás soy la persona más interesada en saberlo.   
Cambiando un poco el tema, Jigglypuff se preparaba para cantar su hermosa (pero peligrosa) canción. Nuestros héroes (menos Tiare) gracias a Charizard se encontraban a una distancia prudente del campo de batalla.   
[Kari] eres una estúpida, serás capas de ganarnos con ese débil Pokémon.   
[Tiare] Jigglypuff tiene un poder oculto que afecta incluso al ser más poderoso del mundo. (Con mucha amabilidad al Pokémon) Por favor Jigglypuff podrías hacer una fabulosa interpretación para nosotros.   
[Jigglypuff muy alegre] jiggly jiggly... puff   
[Joe sin entender] que es lo que intentas hacer.   
[Tiare] es una sorpresa.   
Jigglypuff se dispuso a cantar su canción. Uno a uno iban cayendo los del lado de los Digimon al igual que Tiare.   
Simultáneamente...   
[Misty] espero que a esta distancia no nos afecte la canción de Jigglypuff.   
[Tracey] ojalá sea así, Misty.   
[Ash] estoy algo preocupado por todo lo que esta pasando. Espero que esto termine pronto.   
[Pikachu] pikaaaaaaa.   
Pasando unos minutos regresaron al lugar de la batalla y vieron a todos profundamente dormidos.   
[Ash asombrado] cielos, funciono.   
[Misty] Ash no deberías sorprenderte, tú tuviste esta idea.   
[Ash] es verdad, pero estuve pensando algo, los Digimon son de otra dimensión creía que no les haría efecto la canción de Jigglypuff.   
Acercándose a los niños elegidos se percatan de la computadora de Izzi que tenia un acceso directo a un programa desconocido para ellos.   
[Gary] que será este programa, no logro comprender nada.   
[Ash] si solo Tiare estuviera despierta, ella podría descifrarlo.   
[Gary] y ¿por qué crees que Tiare podría descifrar el programa?   
[Ash] porque Tiare esta estudiando para ser investigador Pokémon. Es obvio que ha de saber de programas de computación, la mayoría de las investigaciones son a través de las computadoras.   
[Misty] no tenia ni idea que Tiare quería ser investigador.   
[Tracey] Misty, por si no te has dado cuenta esta casa es un centro de investigación.   
[Ash] cambiando de tema... que haremos con la computadora de este niño.   
[Misty] porque no la guardamos y luego veremos que hacemos con ella, pueden despertar en cualquier momento.   
[Pikachu] chuuuuuuu Pika   
[Tracey mirando el digivice de Izzi] que será esto   
[Ash] no lo sé, tiene una extraña forma ¿no lo crees Pikachu?   
[Pikachu] Pika... chu.   
De repente el brazo de Izzi se mueve, están a punto de despertar después de la canción de Jigglypuff que se había dado a la fuga, claro, después de rayar sus rostros con plumón.   
[Gary] será mejor que volvamos al lugar que nos corresponde.   
[Ash] estoy absolutamente de acuerdo contigo, Gary.   
Después de unos minutos ya todos los afectados con el ataque de Jigglypuff despiertan...   
[Tiare bostezando] que bien dormí... Ash, que ocurrió.   
[Ash] te tenemos una sorpresa, encontramos esta computadora que contiene un programa muy extraño y quisiera saber si tú podrías manejarlo.   
[Tiare observando la computadora] eso depende, este programa es muy complejo, pero creo que podré averiguar algo.   
[Misty] nosotros te cubriremos, ese niño debe estar buscando la computadora.   
[Tiare sorprendida] Ash, Gary será mejor que miren esto.   
[Gary] que ocurre.   
[Ash] encontraste algo.   
[Pikachu] pikachu.   
[Tiare] pues... sí. Les suena familiar este mapa.   
[Ash] es Pallet Town.   
[Tiare] correcto, y ahora que es esto (Tiare hizo un acercamiento en un lugar especifico del mapa)   
[Gary] es el centro de investigación de mi abuelo.   
[Tiare] así es, también hay un mapa de aquí y de Isla Valencia y... que extraño.   
[Tracey] ocurre algo.   
[Tiare] en la computadora hay unas imágenes que están unidas por lazos a otras imágenes.   
[Ash] y que son esas imágenes.   
[Tiare] eso estoy averiguando.   
[Misty] esa sombra parece la de un Pokémon.   
[Tiare] no lo había notado, parece la silueta de un......   
[Ash] Bulbasaur, aunque no estoy seguro.   
Al reconocer la silueta todas las imágenes se pudieron observar mejor.   
[Gary] no son estos nuestros Pokémon?   
[Tracey] pero que hacen aquí en esta computadora.   
[Tiare] no estoy segura, pero creo que este programa ha estado ocasionándonos grandes problemas.   
En eso se siente una voz...   
[Voz 1] problemas...   
[Voz 2] nosotros somos los verdaderos problemas.   
[Ash]no me digan que son...   
[Jessie] prepárense para los problemas niños elegidos...   
[James] y más vale que teman porque no nos ganaran...   
[Jessie]para proteger al mundo de la devastación...   
[James] para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación...   
[Jessie]para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor...   
[James]para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas...   
[Jessie] ¡¡¡¡JESSIE!!!!   
[James] y ¡¡¡¡¡¡JAMEMEMESSSSSS!!!!   
[Jessie] el Team Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.   
[James]rindanse ahora o prepárense a pelear, Ayyy Madreeeee.   
[Meowth] Meowth, así es. Oigan no sonó algo estúpido.   
[Ash] que hacen aquí, si vienen a capturar a Pikachu podrían venir después   
[Tracey] como ven, estamos muy ocupados...   
[Misty] y no tenemos tiempo para sus payasadas.   
[Jessie] será mejor que se disculpen, porque venimos a ayudarles.   
[Ash en un tono irónico] ah... y eso cambiara las cosas.   
[Misty pegándole con el codo a Ash] Ash, por favor   
[Tiare sin entender nada] alguien podría ser tan amable de explicarme lo que esta pasando... ¿un Meowth que habla?   
[Tracey] no hay tiempo para explicaciones.   
[Ash] a ver si entendí... ustedes tres vinieron solamente para ayudarnos a pelear.   
[James]acaso no te lavas los oídos, chamaco, porque si pensamos en ayudarles   
[Meowth] es verdad, pero al comienzo si queríamos capturar a todos los Pokémon de aquí...   
[Jessie] y fue cuando vimos lo poderosos que son los Digimon   
[James]... y preferimos llevarnos esas cosas!   
[Tiare al oído de Ash] oye primito... por qué no ocupamos a esos tontos para que distraigan a los digimon y a esos niños mientras descifro el programa de la computadora? Tal vez sea capaz de revertir el proceso, o simplemente hacer que actúe sobre ellos.   
[Ash emocionado]Gran idea Tiare!!! Está bien Team Rocket, peleen contra ellos, son todos suyos.   
[Pikachu] pikapika chuu   
[Jessie] muy bien... Arbok, Lickitung, peleen!!!!   
[James] órale Weezing... atácale flor de calabaza!!!   
[Victreebell comiéndose a James] Viiiii   
[James]no a mí... a ellos!   
[Jessie]Arbok, picotazos venenosos!!! Lickitung, lámelos!!!   
[James] calabacita, hojas navaja... Weezing ataque de jediondez   
[Weezing] weeee   
[Meowth] Meowth, ataque rasguño, meow...   
Los digimon se debilitan por los picotazos venenosos y caen intoxicados por los gases de Weezing. Mientras tanto, Tiare y Tracey están en la computadora.   
[Tracey] sabes? Creo que ya sé cómo "arreglar" este programa para que funcione a nuestro favor.   
[Tiare] entonces... qué debo hacer?   
[Tracey] presiona f5, bloqnum, d-g-v-c y enter.   
Aparece la imagen de un digivice en la pantalla.   
[Tiare] ah... ya lo tengo!!!   
Saca un diskette de su bolsillo.   
[Tracey] qué tienes ahí?   
[Tiare riéndose un poquito] un pequeño virus que descubrí en mis investigaciones en el laboratorio.   
[Tracey] úsalo entonces!   
Tiare apaga el computador, inserta el diskette, e ingresa la misma clave que le diese momentos antes Tracey. El digivice va transformando en una Pokebola, la cual se abre y libera... GRIMERS!   
[Tracey] qué es esto?   
[Tiare] es el virus Grimer, que transforma los sistemas operativos de las computadoras en lo inverso de lo que éstas eran.   
[Tracey] ya entiendo! Ahora el daño se hará a los niños "elegidos" y sus digimon.   
Tracey corre donde Ash y le comunica la buena noticia. Pero Tiare interrumpe.   
[Tiare] descubrí otra cosa... el virus sólo funcionará si usan un Grimer o Muk.   
[Ash] Tiare... tienes un teléfono con cable club?   
[Tiare] sí, sí tengo uno... lo necesitas?   
[Ash] sí por favor... mi Muk es la única salvación.   
Ash corre a la casa de Tiare mientras los demás ayudan al Team Rocket a pelear. Tanto Pokémon como digimon terminan gravemente heridos. Weregarurumon ataca al Magmar de Tiare, saltándole lava de sus venas por todos lados, pero esa lava quema al digimon, haciendo que el ácido que contiene la lava carcoma la carne y huesos de su oponente. Luego, los restos del Weregarurumon se pulverizan. Tiare queda con el cuello levemente degollado y perdiendo mucha sangre. Tracey se acerca a recogerla y la lleva en brazos a su casa, donde le venda el cuello y le administra oxígeno. Tiare lo mira con un brillo mortecino en su rostro.   
[Tracey sollozando]Tiare... por favor no te mueras... te necesito... todos te necesitamos.   
[Tiare susurrando]Tracey... dame tu palabra de que no me vas a dejar sola... tengo mucho miedo.   
[Tracey] no te preocupes, me quedaré aquí pase lo que pase, te lo prometo...   
Ash había presenciado toda la escena, y se va corriendo al campo de batalla. Saca a Muk y ataca a Lilimon.   
[Ash] Muk, ataque de hiperrayo   
[Muk] muuuk   
El programa computacional comienza a actuar... la acción del hiperrayo alcanza a Lilimon y se triplica, dañando a Mimí gravemente. Mueren ambas casi al instante, debido a su gran debilidad.   
[Ash muy alegre] qué bien! Ahora sólo nos quedan 6.   
[Pikachu] pi pi ka chuuuuuuuuu   
[Misty] ahora es mi turno señor Ash Ketchum... Poliwag, ataque de doble bofetón!   
El Poliwag arremete sobre Zudomon, que se sacude, con Joe a su vez   
[Joe] ayyy, auch, qué diablos sucede!!   
[Izzi] no sé... algo marcha mal... hey!! Mi computadora!!!!!!!!!!   
Izzi corre hacia donde están Misty y los demás, pero Gary se interpone   
[Gary] oye, dónde crees que vas??   
[Izzi] ladrones! Ustedes tienen mi computadora, de eso estoy seguro   
[Gary sacudiendo a Izzi] no te recomiendo que te atrevas conmigo pequeñuelo...   
Gary lo golpea hasta que queda sin sentido, Izzi cae al suelo y se pega en la cabeza con una piedra del suelo, pereciendo al instante. El daño hecho al niño actúa sobre Megakabuterimon, cuyo cuerpo se desintegra.   
[Ash] ahora faltan 5...   
[Gary] unamos nuestras fuerzas! Nidoking, usa tu cornada con Magnangemon   
[Ash] Snorlax, ataque de bocado   
[Snorlax roncando] snoorrr... laaaaax   
[Ash sacudiendo a Snorlax] Snorlax, despierta, estamos en batalla!!   
[Pikachu ayudando a Ash] pikaaaaaaa   
Curiosamente, Snorlax se levanta y embiste al digimon.   
Mientras tanto, en la casa de Tiare...   
[Tracey mientras mira a Tiare, que duerme] dios mío... es hermosa... tengo el corazón apretado cada vez que la veo.   
Tracey se inclina sobre el rostro de Tiare y le da un beso suave en los labios. Con el contacto, Tiare se despierta, algo más recuperada de toda la sangre que había perdido.   
[Tiare suavemente] Tracey... qué hacías?   
[Tracey] eeee.. esteee... nada...   
[Tiare] no me mientas, sentí que me besaste   
[Tracey] es que no pude aguantar más... hace bastante tiempo que pienso en ti... y aquí está mi cuaderno para que te des cuenta.   
[Tiare mirando los dibujos] es verdad... y yo sé muy bien que lo que te gusta mucho lo dibujas.   
[Tracey sonrojándose]sí... es verdad.   
[Tiare] acércate un poco que también debo confiarte algo... (al oído) te amo.   
Tiare aprovecha la oportunidad de tener a Tracey tan cerca y lo abraza, mientras entregaba sus labios a un apasionado beso.   
Simultáneamente... en el campo de batalla.   
[Misty] que bien ya solo faltan 4 digimon... si seguimos así podremos ganarles sin ningún problema   
[Gary] es verdad... estoy algo preocupado, creo que iré a ver a Tiare...   
[Ash] ni se te ocurra ir, Gary!!!!   
[Gary] tu no eres alguien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer...   
[Ash] será mejor que me hagas caso...no te convendría verla ahora...   
[Misty] Ash será mejor que te expliques...   
[Ash cambiando un poco el tema] quizás podría empeorar la situación...   
[Gary] que quieres decir con eso, Ash!   
[Ash con un rostro demasiado triste] el programa solo se cargo hasta un 50%...lo que quiero decir que nosotros aun podemos salir heridos.........   
[Misty] y ahora que haremos??   
[Ash] no lo sé... esperar a que suceda lo peor...   
[Pikachu] pikaaaaaaaa   
[Gary] no seas tan negativo... también puede ser que los dañados sean ellos.   
[Ash] si, aunque seria la oportunidad de una en un millón.   
[James entrando en escena]oigan chimuelos...ese Magmar no se ve nada de bien.   
[Ash] será mejor que me lo pases... lo iré a dejar a la cámara..... claro si es que alcanzo a llegar a tiempo...   
[Gary] pues si no te apuras el Magmar va a morir, y tu sabes lo que significaría...   
[Ash] si... y no me gustaría que ocurriese...   
Ash corre velozmente al laboratorio... coloca al Magmar en la cámara, pero algo extraño ocurre. La cámara no reacciona!!   
Ash se dirige a donde se encuentra Tracey cuidando a Tiare y se encuentra con una sorpresa mas bien desagradable...   
[Ash] Tracey que le pasa a Tiare?, se ve más pálida que antes.   
[Tracey] no lo sé, Ash... pero hace un rato ella estaba mejor...   
[Ash en voz baja] eso significa que... Tiare... podría morir en cualquier momento (en voz alta) Tracey por ningún motivo vayas a dejar sola a mi prima... aunque tampoco pensabas dejarla...   
[Tracey] Ash... quieres decir que...   
[Ash] si... si no curamos al Magmar de inmediato cualquier cosa que ayude a Tiare a mejorar no surtirá efecto   
[Tiare] Ash no te preocupes... mi Magmar es fuerte... y yo también...   
[Ash] de eso no me cabe la menor duda... pero será mejor que no hables...... no gastes tu energía inútilmente...   
[Tiare] el programa solo cargo al 50% porque algún Digimon es muy poderoso.......   
[Ash] quizás sea verdad   
[Tiare tratando de levantarse] debo ir allá, tengo una idea de cómo podemos vencer al Digimon que esta haciendo interferencia con el programa.   
[Tracey] no puedes ir... estas demasiado débil... te podría pasar algo que yo lamentaré toda mi vida...   
[Tiare] de todas formas, podrían atacar a mis otros Pokémon que están libres...   
[Tracey] esta bien... pero no pienso dejarte sola ni un solo momento.   
[Tiare] Tracey...   
[Ash] esteeeee... no quiero interrumpir pero será mejor que vayamos a donde están Misty y Gary.....   
Ash, Tracey y Tiare al retornar al lugar de los hechos, se dan cuenta que el Team Rocket no se encontraban por ningún lado... los digimon los mandaron a volar fuera de allí...   
[Ash] bueno muchachos... manos a la obra... Tiare... seguro que te sientes bien??   
[Tiare] no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor... tu solo preocúpate de lo que hablamos.....   
[Ash] si, tienes razón   
[Misty] quisiera saber que hablaron ustedes dos... no me dejen con la curiosidad...   
[Tracey] después te lo diré... ahora estamos pendientes de otras cosas...   
Ash decide poner en acción a Charizard...   
[Ash dirigiéndose al Pokémon] Charizard... debemos llamar la atención de esos malditos digimon...   
[Gary] que tienes pensado hacer, Ash, una nueva estrategia...   
[Ash] algo por el estilo... necesito a algún Pokémon que sea pequeño y rápido a la vez y que obviamente pase desapercibido ante los ojos de esos niños.   
[Gary] pues... creo que mi Eevee es lo suficientemente pequeño como para que no lo vean...   
[Ash] fantástico... ¿recuerdas ese extraño objeto que vimos? Tenia una forma como de un beeper...   
[Gary haciendo memoria] si, y, para que lo necesitas??   
[Ash] Tiare piensa que eso podría servirnos para arreglar el problema que tenemos... Lapras, puede usar su ataque de neblina y así facilitarle el trabajo a Eevee...   
[Misty] Ash, yo te puedo ayudar distrayendo a esos digimon...   
[Ash]lo puedo hacer yo solo. Tú, prepara a tu Psyduck para una terrible jaqueca... voy a necesitar el ataque de Confusión...   
[Misty] cualquier ataque de Psyduck nos servirá, la idea es darle tiempo a Eevee para que traiga ese aparato.   
[Tiare] Ash... ya esta todo listo, solo necesito aquel aparato...   
[Ash] el Eevee de Gary se encargara de traerlo, no te preocupes   
[Tiare] traten de que no lastimen a ningún Pokémon... o sino...   
[Ash] Tiare ya te pareces a mi madre... ya entendí...   
Se pone en marcha el plan... Ash usa el Lanzallamas de Charizard para llamar la atención de Garudamon. El digimon de Sora contraataca con el ataque "alas de espada", pero el Pokémon lo esquiva para alegría de Ash.... mientras tanto Eevee ya llevaba la mitad del trayecto... todos tenían las esperanzas puestas en Eevee...   
[Ash] Lapras...usa tu ataque de neblina contra todos los digimon!!!   
El Lapras utiliza su ataque de neblina, haciendo que no se lograra ver nada en el ambiente...   
[Gary] ahora solo falta que regrese Eevee...   
[Ash] ojalá no lo vayan a ver...   
De pronto, Ash siente un dolor agudo en su hombro derecho, pero no lo toma en cuenta....   
Una vez desaparecida la neblina, Ash se da cuenta que Charizard se encontraba tendido en el suelo sin conocimiento...   
[Ash desesperado] Charizard... estás bien???   
[Gary] chicos! Aquí está Eevee con ese beeper.   
Gary acariciaba a su pequeño Eevee, que jadeaba por el gran esfuerzo realizado y por la neblina de Lapras.   
[Tiare] muy bien! Tracey, tráeme mis herramientas y la antena de mi televisión, vamos a hacerle un pequeño soporte.   
[Tracey]mientras voy a buscar tus cosas, inserta esa cosa en el notebook y haz los arreglos necesarios.   
Tiare configura el virus grimer para que se cargue hasta el 98%. Tracey llega con los elementos pedidos, y ambos arreglan el notebook, que queda con aspecto de televisión.   
[Tiare] Ash, necesito que tu Pikachu de una pequeña descarga en la antena.   
[Pikachu] piii... kaa... CHIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
[Tiare azorada] gracias pikachu... está listo, tengan cuidado muchachos, el virus, por más que lo intenté, se pudo cargar sólo hasta el 98%, así que ustedes aún pueden resultar heridos.   
[Misty] bien!! Psyduck, ataque de confusión!   
Garudamon flota inusitadamente en el aire y luego cae al suelo con gran estrépito, desintegrándose junto con su dueña. Pero Angewomon ataca a Psyduck con flecha celestial, hiriéndolo en el ojo. El ataque le llega a Misty, pero ella mueve la cabeza y se le hace un horrible corte en el lado derecho de su rostro. Misty se desploma y Gary le pone alcohol en la herida.   
[Ash] bulbasaur, hojas navaja!   
[Gary] Ash... Misty está herida...   
[Ash bajando la cabeza] y qué tengo que ver yo?   
[Gary] no seas imbécil, a mí no me engañas.   
[Ash] estás loco??   
[Gary]no, estoy más cuerdo que tú. Por lo menos acepto las cosas y no finjo.   
[Ash azorado] está bien... iré a verla. Le diré a mis pkmn que te hagan caso mientras no esté aquí.   
Ash se dirige al sitio donde tienen a Misty...   
[Ash] Misty, estas bien??   
[Misty furiosa] como quieres que este, no ves mi rostro!!   
[Ash] perdona, no te exaltes, Misty...   
[Misty algo mas calmada] olvídalo, mejor anda con tus Pokémon.   
[Ash sonrojándose levemente] seguro que no necesitas que este contigo... quiero decir... te sientes bien... este.... ah olvídalo, no he dicho nada.   
[Misty] no de verdad, estoy mejor, la herida dejó de sangrar.   
[Ash] por cualquier cosa... puedes llamarme.   
[Misty] no te preocupes, Ash.   
Ash se marcha a la pelea... Mientras que Tracey también se integra a la batalla.   
[Tracey] Ash, como esta Misty??   
[Ash] esta mejor, fue solo un rasguño.   
[Gary] Ash, mejor llama a tu Charizard. Pueden volver a lastimarlo, pero esta vez con serios daños.   
[Ash] si, es verdad... Charizard regresa.   
[Gary] será mejor que tracemos un plan para eliminar de forma rápida a los digimon.   
[Ash] Gary, tú encárgate de Angewomon, Tracey, tú de Magnangemon, y yo me encargare de Metalgreymon   
[Tracey] estoy listo para mandarlos a su dimensión.   
[Gary] esos malnacidos sabrán que nunca debieron haberse metido con los Pokémon.   
[Ash] entonces... manos a la obra, chicos.   
Así nuestros héroes se separan para enfrentar a sus enemigos, los niños elegidos.   
[Tai] eres un cabeza hueca, no lograras vencerme... Metalgreymon es mucho mas poderoso que tus experimentos genéticos deformes.   
[Ash enfurecido] no te confíes demasiado, puede ser que estos experimentos terminen destruyéndote.   
[Tai] así, eso me gustaría verlo. Metalgreymon usa tus Gigas Blaster.   
[Ash] Pikachu, agilidad.   
[Tai] Metalgreymon, aplaste a ese Pokémon.   
Pikachu esquiva sin ningún problema a Metalgreymon... mientras tanto... Tracey se enfrentaba a Magnangemon con Scyther.   
[Tracey] Scyther, ataque de doble equipo.   
Scyther emplea el ataque, produciéndole un mareo a Magnangemon de tanto girar. T.K se siente mareado y cae al suelo, pero el digimon contraataca con Excalibur, y lastima a Scyther en el abdomen, pero el Pokémon se prepara para hacer su ataque de cuchilla (a pesar de que el ataque le ocasionará una herida muy profunda), el cual le corta el brazo derecho a Magnangemon. Ahora el digimon no podría usar su ataque Excalibur.   
[Tracey sacando la Pokebola de Scyther] bien hecho Scyther... Magnangemon ahora esta incapacitado para volver a atacar... mereces un descanso   
Simultáneamente...   
[Kari] tu Arcanine no podrá vencer a Angewomon... somos superiores...   
[Gary] eso dices ahora... pero después de un rato cambiaras de opinión...   
[Kari] veremos quien es el primero que cambia de pensar... Angewomon liquida a ese Pokémon.   
[Gary] Arcanine, trata de que Angewomon no te lastime, evita todos los ataques...   
Arcanine con gran habilidad evade todos los esfuerzos de ataque de Angewomon.   
[Kari] Angewomon, utiliza flecha celestial. Este ataque es muy poderoso, no podrá evadirlo con facilidad.   
[Gary] Arcanine, emplea tu lanzallamas a toda su potencia.   
Arcanine se prepara para lanzar su ataque, el cual estaba pensado para que el ataque de Angewomon de desviara.   
El plan de Gary ha dado resultado, el lanzallamas devolvió la flecha a su dueño, perforándole el pecho a Angewomon junto con Kari. Los dos cuerpos yacían en un charco de sangre...   
[Gary] bueno, todo salió bien... Arcanine, regresa... esto fue muy fácil para ti   
Por otro lado...   
[Tiare] estoy algo preocupada. Ojalá no les haya pasado nada malo a los muchachos...   
[Misty] cálmate, ellos estarán bien.   
[Tiare dando un suspiro] espero que así sea...   
[Misty] no te pongas así, porque me contagias tu preocupación.   
En eso aparece Gary...   
[Tiare] que haces aquí??   
[Gary] ya vencí a mi oponente... fue muy fácil..   
[Misty] ahora solo quedan dos...   
[Gary] Tiare, no sabes a donde se fueron a pelear Ash y Tracey??   
[Tiare] no, no tengo idea...   
[Gary] iré a buscarlos puede ser que necesiten ayuda...   
[Tiare] iré contigo... no aguanto mas la rabia de estar aquí sentada sin poder hacer nada.   
[Gary] puedes caminar??   
[Tiare] si, ya me siento mejor...   
[Gary] vienes Misty??   
[Misty] por supuesto que voy con ustedes...   
Cambiando un poco el tema... Ash sigue su batalla con Metalgreymon sin muchos avances, en cambio Tracey esta a punto de derrotar a Magnangemon... aunque esto significo heridas en su cuerpo pero no de gravedad...   
Mientras tanto...   
[Gary señalando al sudoeste] escucharon ese ruido?, parece que vino de aquella dirección.   
[Tiare apuntando al norte] y en esta otra también   
[Misty confundida] entonces, para a donde debemos ir?   
[Tiare] yo iré por aquí, y ustedes dos pueden ir por allá...   
[Misty] estarás bien sola, Gary puede ir contigo   
[Tiare] no, de verdad. Prefiero ir sola   
[Gary encogiéndose de hombros] ni modo... Misty será mejor que nos vayamos   
[Misty] cuídate Tiare   
[Tiare] ustedes también...   
Por otro lado... la situación empeora a cada momento, Metalgreymon, ante los estupefactos ojos de Ash y sus pokemon, vuelve a Digi-evolucionar(pero esta vez en el nivel mega)en Wargreymon...   
[Ash] si antes era poderoso, ahora me será imposible vencerlo...   
[Tai] quise esperar por esta Digi-evolución para ver si era necesaria para poder vencerte, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque, debo admitirlo, casi me vences, pero como ya te lo dije antes... no podrás ganarnos...   
[Ash] parece que no te lo he dicho, pero tengo muy buena suerte y siempre en situaciones extremas sale a relucir mi gran suerte...   
[Tai] buena suerte no es lo que necesitas para derrotarme.   
[Ash] eso lo dices ahora... Pikachu, regresa, descansa un poco y recarga tus energías... Snorlax ataque de Hiper Rayo..   
Pasando a otro punto de la batalla...   
[T.K.] Magnangemon, tu Puerta del Destino será suficiente para mandar a mejor vida a esa pelota azul con orejas...   
[Tracey] Marill, falta muy poco para acabar con ese digimon, creo que con un choro de agua a toda potencia nos serviría.   
Marill asiente muy feliz las indicaciones de Tracey. Marill se prepara para lanzar su choro de agua   
[T.K.] ese ataque no le hará nada a Magnangemon...   
[Tracey] eso es lo que crees, (a Venonat)Venonat, cuando yo te lo diga, usa tu polvo veneno...   
El ataque de Marill despista al digimon, el cual no se da cuenta que Venonat atacaba con su polvo veneno   
[T.K. perdiendo su capacidad de movimiento] eres un maldito...   
[Tracey sacando la Pokebola de Scyther] Scyther, ataque de cuchilla.   
El poderoso ataque de Scyther divide en dos a Mangangemon, luego lo divide en varios pedazos que quedan regados por todos lados... desintegrándose en el aire... para sorpresa de Tracey, llega Tiare.   
[Tracey] que haces aquí...   
[Tiare] estaba preocupada por ti, temía que te pasara algo...   
[Tracey] te preocupaste de mas, estoy muy bien...   
[Tiare] que bueno... oye, sabes donde esta Ash   
[Tracey] lo perdí de vista cuando me dirigía para acá.   
[Tiare abrazando a Tracey] me gustaría que terminara todo esto de una vez por todas...   
[Tracey] créeme que a mí también, odio hacer pelear a mis Pokémon.   
Por otro lado, Ash esta a duras penas peleando con Wargreymon, aunque Gary y Misty lo están ayudando...   
[Ash] ya me estoy desesperando...como es posible que ningún ataque logre dañarlo...   
[Gary] es inmortal o que... no se muere con nada.   
[Tai] Wargreymon, emplea tus garras para acabar con esos inútiles!   
Pero e ataque es bloqueado por un lanzallamas... Tiare y Tracey ya habían llegado para ayudar.   
[Tai] Maldición también vencieron a T.K., al parecer soy el único...   
[Ash] será mejor que te rindas, ya no tienes a quien recurrir, acéptalo, ya te vencimos.   
[Tai] eso ni bromeando, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba... Wargreymon, Terra Move   
Wargreymon concentra toda su energía en sus manos((( algo así como una Genkidama)))   
[Misty] que es lo que piensa hacer...   
[Tiare] No lo se, Misty, pero solo de algo estoy segura, si esa cosa llega a dañar a algún Pokémon podría desintegrarlo y...   
[Misty] ya no sigas, me quedo claro...   
[Ash] fue un gusto haberlos conocido   
[Gary] yo digo absolutamente lo mismo...   
El ataque de Wargreymon va directo hacia "nuestros héroes". Todo estaba lleno de polvo que no permitía tener una vista completa del lugar.   
[Tai riendo] jajajajajaja, fue muy fácil, sabia que este ataque los iba a liquidar de una buena vez...jajajajaja   
Pero algo ocurre, Psyduck (con una terriiiiiiibleeeeee jaqueca) había hecho un campo de fuerza que los protegió de ese poderoso ataque   
[Tai estallando de ira] ¡¿QUÉ?! Esto es imposible... estaba seguro que ese ataque acabaría con ellos de una buena vez   
[Ash] por un momento pense que estabamos muertos   
[Misty] pero gracias a Psyduck estamos bien...   
[Tracey] es una coincidencia de que a Psyduck le haya dado una jaqueca justo ahora...   
[Tiare] será mejor que pensemos en algo rápido... porque al parecer piensa volver a usar la misma técnica otra vez... y esta vez no tendremos la misma suerte de hace un momento   
[Ash] tengo la mente en blanco... no puedo pensar en nada...   
[Gary] a mi tampoco se me ocurre que hacer...   
[Misty] se que no serviría pero habría que probar... usemos a todos nuestros Pokémon, lancen sus técnicas mas poderosas todos juntos, podrían anular el ataque de ese digimon.   
[Tiare] no es una mala idea...   
[Gary] la mayoría de nuestros Pokémon se encuentran heridos y cansados... los ataques no surtirían efecto sobre Metalgreymon...   
Es eso empieza a llover torrencialmente...   
[Misty] lo ultimo que nos faltaba... lluvia   
[Tiare] es extraño... aquí nunca llueve en verano...   
[Tracey] siempre hay una primera vez para todo.   
Pero esto no es solo una simple lluvia... Metalgreymon se ve muy afectado a esta, es como si la lluvia fuese ácido que perfora cada parte de su cuerpo...   
[Tai quejándose de las heridas que esta sufriendo] es... im... imposible... como una simple lluvia puede vencer a Metalgreymon...   
[Misty] alguien podría explicarme lo que esta pasando...   
[Tiare] no lo sé, Misty... pero Metalgreymon es un digimon que la gran parte de su cuerpo esta hecha de metal y como es de otra dimensión puede ser que su cuerpo no resista el agua, lo que esta haciendo que el agua parezca ácido   
[Gary] en ese caso... tendríamos que usar ataques de agua para vencerlo...   
[Tiare] no lo creo, la lluvia ha hecho ya suficiente, solo falta el golpe de gracia...   
[Ash] muy bien... Pikachu, impacktrueno...   
[Misty] Poliwag, doble bofetón...   
[Tracey] Marill... embestida   
[Gary] Nidoqueen, mega puño...   
[Tiare] Pidgeotto... ataque rápido...   
[Ash] ¿¿Pidgeotto??   
[Tracey] pense que solo entrenabas Pokémon de fuego...   
[Tiare] el caso de que me gusten los Pokémon de fuego no significa que solo tenga de ese tipo de Pokémon   
[Gary] después tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso, lo importante es derrotar a ese digimon...   
Los ataques son certeros y finalmente logran derrotar al ultimo de los digimon...   
[Tai apenas sosteniéndose en pie] debo admitirlo... finalmente nos vencieron...   
[Tiare] hay solo una cosa que no me queda clara... quien los envío a destruir a los Pokémon...   
[Tai] su nombre es Genai, nos lleno la cabeza de odio y sed de venganza...   
[Tracey] pero, por que le obedecían??   
[Tai botando sangre por la boca] estabamos atrapados en aquella dimensión, no podíamos salir. El nos prometio si es que los eliminábamos, saldríamos de allí.. de verdad, no queríamos dañarlos... espero que me perdonen...   
[Ash] no te preocupes, yo no te guardo rencor... y menos voy a odiar a alguien que le ordenaron hacer algo contra su voluntad   
[Tiare] yo pienso lo mismo... no tuviste la culpa...   
[Tai] que bueno... ahora... puedo morir en paz e ir con mis amigos...   
Tai da un ultimo suspiro y muere... Pasado ese incidente, todos están en la casa descansando en la sala...   
[Tracey] hay algo que no me queda claro...   
[Tiare] que cosa??   
[Tracey] allá afuera hay 8 cadáveres   
[Tiare] es cierto, que haremos con ellos   
[Ash] darles sepultura, obviamente...   
[Tiare] eso será después de que curen sus heridas   
Todos salen al patio y observan que no hay ni un solo cuerpo...   
[Gary] que ocurrió aquí...   
[Tiare] no lo se, se debieron haber desintegrado, igual que los digimon...   
[Misty] que raro, ya no tengo la cicatriz...   
[Ash] es verdad, pero porque...   
[Tiare] esto es muy extraño, pero lo bueno es que ya no están heridos los Pokémon   
[Tracey] esto si es un verdadero misterio... la forma en la cual aparecieron esos digimon y la manera de la cual desaparecieron   
Todos dan una vuelta a la manzana y ven que todo el daño que había antes en el terreno había desaparecido, todo estaba tal cual siempre había estado, nuestros amigos estaban llenos de interrogantes, que después de un tiempo olvidaron con facilidad...   
Así pasaron tres días desde aquella terrible batalla, Gary había vuelto a Pallet Town; Ash, Misty y Tracey estaban listos para partir de nuevo de viaje...   
[Ash] bueno, creo que llego el momento de despedirnos, Tiare   
[Tiare] Ash, esto no es un adiós definitivo, tenlo por seguro   
[Ash] de eso no tengo dudas, de vez en cuando pasa a Pallet Town, de seguro mi mama estará muy feliz de verte de nuevo   
[Tiare] creo que una vez que termine unas investigaciones que tengo pendientes, me haré el tiempo de ir a Pallet Town.   
[Misty] es realidad, fue un gusto haberte conocido, espero que nos volvamos a ver   
[Tiare] de eso no me cabe la menor duda, Misty...   
[Misty empujando a Tracey] ahora solo faltas tu... Tracey   
[Tracey] Misty, no molestes quieres...   
Tiare y Tracey se miran fijamente pero no se dicen nada...   
[Ash] si siguen así estaremos aquí un siglo completo...   
[Misty] Ash, eres muy impertinente...   
[Ash] Vamos Tracey... has lo que tengas que hacer pronto...   
[Tiare a Tracey] al perecer... Ash esta algo apurado...   
[Tracey] supongo que la Liga lo tiene así... (tomándole la mano a Tiare) no quiero dejarte...   
[Tiare] jamas lo harás, siempre estaré contigo... (Gritando hacia Ash tratando de llamar su atención) Oh mira... Ash... un Pokémon volador jamas visto...   
[Ash] Donde??????   
Tiare aprovecho ese momento en el que Ash no los miraba y beso los labios de Tracey... una vez que se separaron...   
[Ash] Tiare en donde viste a ese Pokémon... no logro verlo...   
[Tiare] no lo sé... quizás ya se fue...   
[Ash] bueno será mejor que iniciemos nuevamente el viaje...   
Todos suben al lomo del Pokémon... mientras el sol alumbraba aquel día que ninguno de ellos olvidara por lo menos en un largo periodo de tiempo...   
F I N 


End file.
